el ultimo nivel
by geme1
Summary: el juego de road casi llega al final, sin embargo todos los guia blancos se dieron cuenta de su llegada, las hechizeras deciden ayudar a los exorcistas ya que phoebe tiene breves imagenes de su presente... que pasara en el ultimo nivel..


muy bien la historia a continuacion es la secuela de las siguientes, asi que debieron haber leido las anteriores...

1 ley y orden uve

2 house

3 almas perdidas

4 heroes

ya que el juego de road, sigue mandandolos a diferentes dimensiones, la cuales se ha demostrado que son gracias a el... presten atencion y espero que les guste.

:::::::::

-ayer fue un dia muy dificil- decia una mujer de cabellos cortos al recargarse en un sillon.

-ya se me hizo tarde- decia otra de aspecto mayor al salir a prisa, tomando su chaleco y bolso.

-esperame- decia la hermana del medio, al salir con la mayor, dejando sola a la mas pequeña.

-de acuerdo, la casa esta sola- se recargaba mas en el sillon, quedandose dormida, sin embargo entre sueños logro ver breves imagenes, de unos jovenes de trajes negros, peleando con extraños demonios, sin embargo logro distinguir una ensignia de una cruz con varias puntas a su alrededor.

-una humana- decia una de las personas de tono gris, que se encontraban a lo lejos admirando la pelea de los jovenes, tenia un turbante en la cabeza- una habilidad interesante humana- el hombre clavo su mirada mostrando una sonrisa malefica.

-que ves- una chiquilla se abrazaba al hombre que estaba distraido.

-nada, solo es una mujer- el hombre giro hacia donde estaba la chica, alzando su manos, en ese instante phoebe despierta agitada y con sudor en la frente, mostrando signos de cansancio.

-que fue eso- se pregunto al limpiarse el rostro y mirar a su alrededor- ya es tarde- miro que afuera ya estaba oscureciendo.

-ya llegamos- entraba piper con bolsas, apresurandose a la cocina- que te sucede- se pregunto al verla agitada.

-na-nada, solo tuve un sueño- se levanto rapidamente, para ayudarla.

-que clase de sueño- se pregunto la de cabellos largos al verla algo distraida.

-fue un sueño extraño, con personas...- fue interrumpida al oir abrir la puerta de nuevo, llegaba la hermana mayor algo molesta por su trabajo- que sucede pru- le pregunto, olvidando lo anterior.

-nada, solo fue una mala jornada- colgaba su bolso en la entrada al juntarse con sus hermanas, de repente un sonido muy fuerte se oyo en el atico, alertando a las hermanas- un demonio- grito al subir las tres rapidamente las escaleras.

::::::::::

-lavi, quitate de encima- decia un joven con heridas visibles al estar bajo el pelirrojo, todos estaban amontonados en el pequeño espacio.

-no es mi culpa- decia el chico al quitarse y rascarse la cabeza.

-estupido moyashi- se oia bajo el chico de cabellos blancos.

-ah! kanda- el joven activaba su lado oscuro al ver que debajo de el se encontraba el agrio exorcista-je, te lo mereces- decia al levantarse y ver tirado al chico con sus ropas echas añicos, el estaba encima de la chica exorcista, que se encontraba debajo de todo el tumulto, lo cual sorprendio a los dos exorcistas (allen y lavi) el ver al agrio joven proteger a la mujer.

-estupido- ahora el chico se levantaba desenvainando su espada y colocandola en el cuello del incordio, los dos se encontraban en shock, al ver que el agrio joven se habia colocado arriba de la pesimista mujer- ya reaccionen- dio unos cortes los cuales esquivaron los hombres, ahora estaban siendo correteados por el.

-lenalee- la mujer se levantaba a penas, mirando con atencion un viejo sillon que se encontraba ahi, una joven estaba desmayada sentada plasidamente- lenalee- corrio, interrumpiendo la accion de los otros.

-todos- la jovencita se despertaba al ver a todos reunidos a su alrededor,- estan vivos- se abrazaba a la mujer que se encontraba enfrente, sin embargo fue interrumpida la reunion al oir la puerta abrirse repentinamente.

-quienes son ustedes- grito una de las mujeres al entrar, detras de ella se encontraban otras dos- son demonios-

-demonios- decia el joven de cabellos blancos, al ver que el era el apuntado- no somos demonios- alzaba sus manos nerviosamente.

-tiene un pentagrama en el ojo izquierdo- susurraba la hermana del medio a la mayor, phoebe se quedaba pensando al verlos voltearse, sin embargo fue una sorpresa al ver que el chico de cabellos rojos le tomaba la mano a la mayor.

-strike- decia el chico, mientras la jovencita recien levantada le estiraba del oido, lanzandolo hacia el sillon.

-contesten quienes son ustedes- reclamaba la mujer al ver el aspecto de los chicos, ya que de los jovenes tenian heridas y sus ropas dañadas, a escepcion de las chicas-son demonios- volvia a preguntar apuntando al joven 14.

-yo soy humano- el chico se deprimia al ver que era el unico que tenia un aspecto raro,- solo un poco maldito- lavi se burlaba del chico, y el joven agrio mostraba una leve sonrisa, lenalee le daba unas palmadas y miranda solo suspiraba.

-mmmmm...- la hermana menor analizaba a las personas ya que sentia que las habia visto, sin embargo reacciono al ver la ensignia en su pecho- ustedes son- grito para asombro de sus hermanas.

-los conoces- volteo pru al ver la reaccion de la otra, la cual asento la cabeza.

-los acabo de ver en un sueño- dijo recordando aquella pesadilla.

-si, yo tambien te vi en un sueño- el chico pelirrojo la tomaba de la mano, esta solo sonrio al ver que ahora era el joven de cabellos blancos el que lo lanzaba.

-entonces son humanos- la mayor bajaba la guardia al ver que su hermana lo afirmaba- y como llegaron aqui, y cuales son sus nombres- pregunto al ver a los chicos- mi nombre es prudence halliwell, ellas son mis hermanas phoebe y piper- apunto a sus hermanas las cuales solo alzaron las manos con una sonrisa, de nerviosismo.

-mi nombre es allen walker- el chico de cabellos blancos se inclino ante las mujeres, para asombro de estas- ellos son lavi, lenalee, miranda y el agrio que se encuentra alla es kanda- apunto al chico que estaba recargado en la pared, este se molesto ante el comentario y lo amenazaba con su espada.

-y que clase de sueño, nos vistes- lavi se ponia en forma seria- aunque creo que ya nada me sorprende- suspiro junto a sus amigos, lenalee era la unica que no entendia lo sucedido.

-de que hablan- pregunto la chica de cabello corto al ver a todos serios- por cierto que es este lugar- miro a su alrededor, ya que habia muchas cajas y demas objetos.

-estan en nuestro atico- la hermana de enmedio interrumpiendo a todos- traere algo de ropa, para que se cambien y tambien comida- el chico de cabellos blancos se animo al oir lo ultimo.

-tch!, si piensan que me pondre otro tipo de ropa, ni lo piensen- el chico clavaba su mirada agria en la mujer que iba saliendo.

-vamos no me digas que vas a estar con esas fachas- se acercaba la hermana menor, despreocupadamente, dandole unas palmadas, el chico solo la miro con odio.

-vamos señorita phoebe, no gaste sus energias con el agrio de kanda- allen decia con un aura oscura, sin embargo se quedo en silencio al ver que la chica no respondia, quedandose en silencio.

-phoebe- se acercaban sus hermanas algo preocupadas al ver que la mujer no reaccionaba, kanda la seguia mirando.

-que hiciste estupido bakanda- allen se acercaba a la mujer que se encontraba junto al segundo, de repente ella se alejo rapidamente topando con el joven de cabellos blancos, quedando otra vez en trance.

-señorita phoebe- el joven tomaba a la mujer, tratando que reaccionara, a esta se le escurrian lagrimas.

-que-que son ustedes- la mujer decia al alejarse y apuntarlos- no han vivido facilmente, desde que se unieron a la orden- se limpiaba las lagrimas sus hermanas se acercaron, piper la abrazaba fuertemente.

-que es la orden- preguntaba pru al ver el estado de su hermana- quienes son ustedes, jovenes-

-ellos son exorcistas, de otra dimension-la hermana menor se limpiaba las lagrimas sacando conclusiones que sorprendieron a los exorcistas.

-no son humanas ordinarias- lavi se ponia de nuevo serio al verlas con detencion.

-no, lo somos- piper decia al abrazar a su hermana.

-este es el libro de las sombras- el joven bookman se acercaba al viejo libro que se encontraba en medio del cuarto- de donde vinimos, eh escuchado algo sobre esto- ponia su mano debajo del menton- sobre las brujas, demonios y demas-

-demonios, hablas de akumas- se preguntaba miranda algo timida al ver la reaccion poco comun del joven junior.

-de donde somos, los demonios son los akumas, y los brujos son alquimistas-el chico empezo a murmurar varias cosas.

-lavi- lenalee se acercaba algo preocupada por el joven, ya que este se encontraba sacando conclusiones sin parar.

-reacciona estupido conejo- yu se habia artado por la reaccion del joven, lanzandole un corte que esquivo muy apenas el chico.

-que haces idiota- reaccionaba el pelirrojo, alzando un pie de donde habia esquivado el ataque.

-cuidado- grito el joven exorcista al ver que el ataque habia destruido un viejo peinador, lanzando varios trozos al rededor, lenalee protegio a miranda, dando unas patadas y destruyendo los pedazos, yu para su enojo cortaba los objetos, allen alzo su manto protegiendo a las tres, de inmedito todos se dirigieron a reclamarle al culpable.

-exorcistas, los apostoles elgidos por dios, siendo compatibles con la sustancia llamada inocencia- la hermana menor respondia ante el asombro de pru y piper al ver las habilidades de los chicos que se encontraban discutiendo, las mujeres solo suspiraban- ellos son parte de una organizacion secreta manejada por el vaticano, para detener al conde del milenio y la familia noe.

-como sabe eso- lenalee se preguntaba al oir toda la deduccion de la hermana menor.

-ella tiene la habilidad de premognicion- interrumpio piper- puede ver el pasado o futuro de las personas, objetos que toca-

-ya veo fue lo que vistes- lavi se detenia en seco, al oir esto- en varios lugares eh visto muchas cosas, primero fantasmas, luego mutacion- suspiro.

-road tiene unos raro juegos- allen se rascaba la cabeza, con cansancio.

-estan bien-aparecia un hombre en medio de unas luces que provenian del techo.

-leo- decia piper con alegria al ver al hombre llegar.

-si estamos bien, leo- pru decia con tranquilidad, al ver que su hermana menor se reponia- que mas viste- se pregunto.

-vi, muchas cosas- phoebe se tomaba la cabeza, sin embargo iba decir otras cosas,pero fue detenida por una katana en su cuello.

-no te atrevas a decir mas, mujer- el hombre le clavaba su mirada agria a la mujer, ocasionando el enojo del incordio, de inmediato los dos se encontraban discutiendo.

-que no quiere que digas- se pregunto pru al ver la reaccion del chico.

-luego les digo- la mujer se tomaba el cuello, y suspiro- pero regresando a lo ocurrido, por que estas aqui leo- cambio de tema drasticamente.

-es que los ancianos me mandaron para advertirles- el hombre recien llegado se sacudio la cabeza, ya que estaba asombrado por lo que habia visto- han detectado unas energias extrañas, al parecer estan muy preocupado por ello-

-que clase de energias- pregunto la mayor al ver la preocupacion del guia.

-seran ellos, señor luz- lavi ya le habia puesto un apodo al hombre recien llegado.

-señor luz- le hombre decia a regañadientes- mi nombre es leo- recalcaba.

-esta bien señor luz- el chico insistia con el apodo.

-no se esfuerce con ese estupido- allen decia esquivando el arma del segundo.

-es cierto- el joven bookman se recargaba en el guia blanco, las tres hechizeras se burlaban de el, miranda y lenalee suspiraban ante eso.

-por cierto ustedes son- miranda preguntaba timidamente acercandose a las chicas.

-nosotros somos hechizeras- decia la mayor para asombro de las otras dos.

-aqui existen hechizeras- miranda recordaba las demas dimensiones.

-de que hablan- lenalee aun no entendia.

-ah! es que tu no estuviste con nosotros antes- recordaba que apenas la habian liberado.

-muy bien y ellos se refieren a los noe- phoebe se acercaba al joven bookman, el cual asento la cabeza.

-pero los noe, no mas bien es noe- pru recordaba levemente la biblia.

-creo que es hora de empezar la explicacion oficial- interrumpia lavi, con una leve sonrisa, interrumpiendo las actividades que estaban haciendo los demas

- pero primero, leo te podrias encargar-la hermana mas pequeña apunto a los chicos que tenia heridas, leo de inmediato los curo, para asombro de los exorcistas.

-esto es muy util- lavi veia sus heridas curadas- pero falta- apunto sus ropas dañadas.

-eso se arreglara- piper hizo un leve conjuro el cual le regreso las ropas a la normalidas.

-espera- pru trato de detenerla, recordando que su magia no seria usada para bien propio.

-no se preocupen, los ancianos estan de acuerdo- interrumpio leo para asombro de las hechizeras.

-es hora que nos platiquen de ustedes, ya que al parecer saben mas de nosotros por ella- lavi apunto a la chica de premognicion- y bien...-

:::::::::::

-este mundo es muy molesto- aparecia un grupo de jovenes de gris, atravesando una puerta, y ver que estaban siendo esperados, por un monton de gente con tunicas blancas y una extraña luz.

-ustedes no pertenecen aqui- dijo uno al acercarse al grupo.

-asi que tambien esta manejado por el- sheryl decia con gracia al recordar lo sucedido en la dimension de almas perdidas.

-jojojo, vamos esto no es de su asunto- el conde mostraba una gran luz, todos los noe que lo acompañaban reaccionaron al sentir el enojo del 1er apostol, este alzo el extraño paraguas en su mano, del cual salio una gran esfera oscura que arraso con todo lo que tenia alrededor.

-conde, era necesario eso- tikky encendia un cigarro, al ver a su alrededor, ya que no habia nada, mas que desolacion, a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos de personas.

-el conde esta enojado- una chiquilla se colgaba en el cuello del conde, mirandolo con atencion.

-jojojo, creo que me pase- reaccionaba el 1er disipulo, con una sonrisa.

-mi road- el hombre de coleta reaccionaba con reselo, al ver a la chiquilla sonreir con el conde.

-a jasdevid le parece divertido- los gemelos aparecian con gracia, al ver a su alrededor.

-se ve que va a ser mas dificil- tikky miraba a los hombre que aparecian con una luz, sacando humo de su boca.

-ustedes se salvaron- decia con gracia la chiquilla al bajarse del regordete- pero ellos- apuntaba alrededor ya que habia mucha gente ahi.

-al parecer no se iran por su propia cuenta- decia el de capucha blanca, ignorando el comentario de la chiquilla la cual hizo un puchero al ver que no la escuchaban.

-no ignoren a mi road- el noe de la codicia reaccionaba con molestia.

-señor adam, usted no deberia estar en este lugar- otro de capucha blanca decia para asombro de los noe, el conde rio ante tal deduccion.

-este lugar sera interesante- la chiquilla decia con alegria al retroceder- pero nosotros tenemos unos asuntos aqui- se dio la vuelta algo divertida, los demas noe se adentraron a la puerta, dejando atras al conde y a road.

-el, esta enojado con usted- decia el de capucha blanca, el conde mostro una cara de ira que asombro a la chiquilla.

-el nos dio la espalda hace tanto tiempo- el conde apunto a los hombre lanzando un extraño ataque, desapareciendo asi los dos noe.

-no se que pretenden los de mas arriba- decian una mujer de capucha blanca al oir mas de cerca las sirenas- sin embargo logramos proteger a los inocentes- al parecer todos habian juntado sus poderes para transportarse antes del ataque a otra dimension que se encontraba en medio de la realidad.

-es cierto, hay que estar preparados- decia uno de los de capucha al desaparecer uno a uno, dejando todo a la normalidad.

::::::::

-como les fue- recibia el noe de turbante a todos- mmmm...- vio que todos tenian un gesto muy serio - al parecer se encontraron con algo interesante- leia el pensamiento de todos-conde- recibio al ultimo apostol que llegaba.

-hola wiselyn- saludaba el regordete recuperando el animo.

-que tanto hiciste aqui- road preguntaba, ya que el noe de la sabiduria no habia querido ir a su incursion.

-yo, solo trataba de buscar a alguien- recordo que otra persona habia visto algo que el tenia planeado.

-hablas de la humana que vistes- recordo road una breve platica que habia tenido con este noe.

-si, al parecer aqui hay gente interesante- se rascaba la barbilla con interes- por cierto, las personas con las que se encontraron- interrumpio la anterior platica- no quiere que estemos aqui- sonrio

-claro, el tambien esta presente aqui- el regordete decia con gracia al abalanzarse en un pie, para asombro de los demas exorcistas.

-je, sera divertido- sheryl decia- luchar contra los exorcistas, enfrente de el- sonreia.

-ahora que liberamos a la ultima- sonrio road- solo hay que seguir con el plan- todos los noe tornaban su piel gris, apareciendo estigmas en su frente-

-si, hay que provocar al catorceavo- tikky decia al tomar su pecho- ahora si participare en todo- sonreia.

-pero al parecer tendremos ligeros problemas- el de turbante recordaba a los de capucha blanca.

-eso lo hara mas interesante, mis queridos hermanos- sonreia el 1er apostol, todos tambien empezaron a reir.

::::::::::

*muy bien hasta aqui les dejo

*phoebe tiene ligeras imagenes de la vida de kanda y allen, lo cual hizo que supiera la mayoria de estos.

*los guia blancos estan preocupados al ver la llegada de los noe, y mandaron a leo a ayudar a los exorcistas y tambien a la hechizeras.

*este es el ultimo nivel del juego de road, lo cual lo hace mas complicado.


End file.
